My Little Pony: Barnyard Fun
by Synesisbassist
Summary: When Fluttershy spends the night at the Apple house, the storm outside wakes her in the middle of the night. She and Big Mac both go to get a warm glass of milk to help them sleep. Fluttershy asks if she can sleep with him, and confesses her love to him and, one thing leads to another, and they end up showing just how much they love each other in the barn. Rated M for lots of clop!


**Hey Everypony! Newest fic! A FlutterMac. It is the longest one off I have ever written, the story alone is 6750 words (according to my word counter at least) and I think it's the best I have ever written. Anyways, Leon's memories will be updated next as I have inspiration to write more of that. Hope ya like it! If you did, would appreciate it if ya leave a Review, either what you liked, or hated, suggestions and the like. Anyways, see you next time! ~Syn (Also, as I type this, the font seems to be huge! So if it is, I'm sorry about that, I don't know what is causing it at all.)**

"Thanks again Fluttershy! Them little varmints have been stealing apples again." Applejack sighed, making Fluttershy blush, hiding in her mane a little. Her little bunnies have been taking apples from Applejack's farm without Fluttershy paying for them again.

"Oh... I'm so sorry about that, I will talk to them..." She whispered, making Applejack chuckle a little.

"It's not your fault Sugarcube, just try and talk some sense into them ok?" Fluttershy nodded, her tummy growling as they walked across the apple orchard, heading towards they barn. "Hehe, hungry?" Fluttershy blushed and nodded, Applejack stopping and she looked back at her, lightly smiling. "Come on, you can stay for supper if you want." Fluttershy looked up, the sky was dark, lightly cloudy and she nodded.

"O..ok..." She said quietly, following Applejack to the barn. She was feeling a little nervous, not because of the supper, but because she would get to see... Him... Big Macintosh, Applejack's older brother. He was a quite stallion, a man of action more then words. She rarely heard him speak, except from the occasional 'eeyup' and 'nnope' from him responding to questions. He was tall, and I mean tall, towering over most ponies, he was build strong, at least double that of Applejack, and she was pretty strong! He was a red stallion, with his light gamboge coloured mane and tail, his tail was cut short as to not get in the way while he was working hard. His sap green eyes were ones that you just wanted to get lost in, and he always wore a work collar and his hoofs are a nice yellow grey His cutie mark was a big green apple, and he was always working on the farm, usually with a sprig of wheat in his mouth that made him all the handsomer in her eyes.

"Uhh Fluttershy? Y'all ok?" Fluttershy snapped back to reality as she realized she was staring at a tree, making her blush.

"Umm yes... I was just thinking... Sorry..." She then put her head down, following Applejack into her house. It was a nice home, made you feel right, like family. As they walked past the stairs, Granny Smith was napping her her favourite rocking chair, loudly snoring as they both walked past, Fluttershy stifling a giggle at the sometimes crazy old mare. But her giggle soon turned into a gasp, her cheek flushing a bit pink as she saw him. Big Mac, setting up the table, his big eyes looking where he was about to set the plates. Applejack trotted up, Fluttershy standing shyly in the door way, hiding behind her mane as Applejack approached Big Mac.

"Hey Big Mac! I'm gonna need ya to set another place." He looked at her, his eyebrow raised. "We have a guest, Fluttershy will be staying for supper now that's alright, right?" She pointed to the door way as Big Mac's eyes followed her hoof, lightly smiling when he looked at her.

"Eeyup." He spoke while slowly nodding, making Fluttershy blush more, hiding in her mane, her pink curly locks allowing her to look out with one eye.

"Hiya Fluttershy!" A small fillies voice said as she looked down at the yellow filly. It was Applejack and Bic Mac's little sister, Apple Bloom! She had a red mane, the same colour as Big Mac's coat and her she had a bow tie in her hair. Fluttershy smiled at the little filly, lightly leaning down to look her in the face.

"Hi Apple Bloom, how are you?" Apple Bloom started hopping up in down, like the way Pinkie Pie does occasionally.

"I'm doing great!" She smiled hugely when Applejack's voice called from the room over.

"Apple Bloom! Could you come here an help me for a sec?" Apple Bloom started running towards the kitchen.

"Yes sis!" Fluttershy blushed, her eyes starting straight ahead as she realized she was alone with Big Mac. She looked up, Big Mac just finished setting the table for the four of them as Granny Smith was still asleep. Fluttershy looked around, her heart beating quickly when she tried to break the tension in the air.

"Umm, nice day..." She whispered, Big Mac's ear twitching as he looked over at Fluttershy.

"Eeyup." He said with a smile, prompting Fluttershy to shyly smile. He looked down at the seat in front of him and then glanced back at her. "Care to sit in?" Fluttershy again nodded and walked over, Big Mac pulled out her chair for her, letting her sit down and he pushed in back in. She blushed, emotions raging inside her as she managed to speak.

"Thank you." She was really quiet, her heart racing as Big Mac chuckled at her nervousness.

"It's no problem." He then sat down next to her as Applejack and Apple Bloom walked back in, a couple big plates on their backs as they balanced them with expertise. They made a huge garden salad for the appetizer, and a nice tortellini pasta for the main meal, and of course, no meal in the Apple house would be complete with out a couple apples. Once they set down the food, both girls got up to the table, getting comfortable.

"Alright, let's say our thanks before we eat, now hold hooves." She then held Apple Blooms left hoof, Big Mac's right hoof, and that meant that Fluttershy had to hold his other hoof. She blushed, shakily raising her hoof as Big Mac took a firm but gentle hold of her hoof. "We are all thankful for food every day, the weather to grow our crops and the friends and family that we have..." As Applejack went on, Fluttershy felt Big Mac gently start squeezing her hoof, making her peak out a little. Big Mac had a small smile, his cheeks were a bit darker then usual, the squeezing felt good as they held hoofs. Fluttershy tightened her own grip, looking for any response from Big Mac. He lightly opened his eye, and looked over at her as their eyes connected, locking as Fluttershy got lost in his gaze before she snapped back to reality and blushed hard, closing her eyes and she turned back. "... Thank you. Now, let's eat!" Applejack finished and they all let go, Big Mac held her hoof for a split second more then the others but then started eating. Fluttershy stared at her plate, eating her food as she was lost in her thoughts. A loud sound of thunder snapped her back to reality, making her yelp and she held onto Big Mac's left arm. Applejack got up, looking out the window. "Wow, the weather team have really out done themselves this time." She chuckled a little. "Rainbow must of been workin today. Hey Fluttershy, you wanna stay the night? It's mighty dangerous out there." Fluttershy blushed and she let go of Big Mac, not even looking up at him out of embarrassment.

"I...I... guess... If it's not to much trouble that is." Applejack chuckled at her usual shyness.

"It's no problem, me an Apple Bloom will handle the dishes, you can go wash up and I will be up soon." Fluttershy nodded, getting up and she walked out of the kitchen, heading up the stairs and she soon found the bathroom. She left the door open as she walked up to the sink, turning the water on and it soon warmed up as she picked up a face cloth in her mouth and sat in front of the skin. She used her hooves to wet the face cloth, the water was a little hot, but it felt good when she started rubbing her face with it. She soon had the feeling that she was being watched, she put the cloth down and looked at the door and she seen Big Mac standing there.

"Y'all mind if I take a shower?" She blushed and shook her head as he walked in and got into the shower, pulling the curtains across as he turned on the water. The room was soon steaming as she looked at the curtain, she could see his shadow, his big muscular body outlined in the light coming from the ceiling light. She breathed a little shallower, lightly licking her lips as she stared at the shower. She shook her head, walking to the door when Big Mac's voice stopped her. "Hey Fluttershy, ya mind gettin me a towel?" She looked over to the closet full of towels, he would get the floor soaking wet if he got out with out one.

"O...Ok..." She walked up, taking a towel with her wing, putting it on her back. The water shut off, and Big Mac pulled the curtain back, Fluttershy's eyes going wide and she blushed. His body was dripping wet, as to be expected. His mane cascaded down his neck and he smiled and took the towel in his mouth, throwing it onto his back.

"Thanks." Fluttershy nodded and turned to leave, her eyes struggling to leave his body as she got a better look at him. He looked strong, but she knew he was gentle. She left the bathroom, heading towards Applejack's room and she found her in there, setting a little sleep area on the floor for Fluttershy. Applejack noticed her walk into the room and smiled, her mane and tail were undone, her hat was sitting on the bedside table.

"Alright Fluttershy, let's get some sleep, it's goin be mighty messy tomorrow, with all the things we gotta clean up round Ponyville." Fluttershy nodded and laid on top of the sleeping bag, wrapping herself up with a blanket. "Night." Applejack said as she reached for the lamp.

"Night." Fluttershy whispered back as Applejack turned off the light, Fluttershy put her head on her pillow, closed her eyes and soon was asleep.

Fluttershy yelped as she got woken up by another thunder clap. She sat up, holding her hoofs to her lips as she looked at Applejack. She was fast asleep in dream land. Fluttershy got to her hooves, and lightly shook her head, she awoke from a nightmare, it was horrific in her mind. The forest caught on fire, all the animals yelped, screamed as best as they could, and she just stood there, helpless as she heard them and one, a little white bunny, her Angel, was set aflame, staring right at her with a look that said, 'why'. That was when she woke up. Her thought's clouded as found herself in the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk. _A warm glass of milk should help. _She turned on the stove, putting a pot half full of water on the top. She sat by in a chair, waiting for the water to boil so she could warm her milk up. She was staring at it and didn't notice Big Mac walk into the room. "Fluttershy?" She stifled a yelp and fell out of the chair, looking over at the yawning stallion. "What are ya doin?" He said, clearly still sleepy. Fluttershy blushed and looked over at the pot.

"I uh...I had a bad dream, and was getting a warm glass of milk... You don't mind that, do you?" She whispered, looking at the floor and he came over, offering his hoof to help her up. She shyly took it, getting to her hooves again and he sat down next to her.

"Actuality, that's exactly what I wanted too, and we don't mind, you are a guest here after all." He smiled as he looked over at her, making her blush again, adverting her gaze to the floor. "You wanna talk about that dream ya had?" She flinched, tearing up a little as she shook her head.

"No..." She said, on the brink of tears before she broke down. "Oh it was awful! My poor little Angel was on fire! Burning! It was horrible.!" She cried and Big Mac teared up a little too, getting off the chair as Fluttershy buried her face in her hooves. He hugged her, and she gripped his coat, crying into his chest as he gently caressed her back.

"It's alright Fluttershy, it was only a dream it never happened." He cooed, calming her down as she stopped, calming down. She took a deep breath, his scent filling her nose as she rubbed her cheek into his chest. "There ya go, now, let's get that glass of warm milk and go back to bed." She was a little apprehensive, she usually slept with her Angel, but tonight she was sleeping by herself... or would she? Big Mac let go of her, setting the bottle in the pot and he turned off the stove, the lightly boiling water would warm the milk up in a jiffy. Soon, he removed the bottle and poured them each a glass. "Here ya go." He set her glass in front of her and she quickly downed it, the warm liquid felt good as it cascaded down her throat. She set her empty glass back down and Big Mac put both their glasses in the sink. Big Mac walked towards the stairs, Fluttershy following as they both climbed the steps, and arrived into the hallway. "Good night Flutters." He said before he opened the door to his room." Fluttershy stuck her hoof towards him.

"Wait..." He stopped and glanced back to her, making her blush. "Umm... I usually sleep with my bunny, and I... I..." He smiled, knowing what she was asking of him.

"Sure you can sleep with me tonight Fluttershy." He stepped out of the way, letting her walk into his room. It was a simple room, nothing of interest, but his bed was pretty big, enough for the both of them. She walked next to the bed, stopping before she got in, wiggling over to the far side of the bed as Big Mac followed suit, getting in beside her.

"Big Mac?" Her light voice pierced into the night, Big Mac looking down at her, their eyes meeting as Fluttershy blushed. "Thank you." She leaned up, her heart racing as she kissed him on the cheek and she pulled back a little, looking at his lips, when he said nothing she leaned up and pecked him on the lips, her mind clouding as he hugged her lightly, both kissing a couple times before she pulled back, looking deep in his eyes. "Will you be my special somepony?" Her heart was racing as she asked the question, pleading inside herself that he would say yes. Big Mac was a bit taken back, his mouth slightly agape as she leaned on him, staring up into his eyes, after about five seconds when he didn't reply she looked away, tears welling up in her eyes. _He doesn't love me back... _Big Mac put her hoof on her chin, making her look at him and he smiled as a couple tears fell. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, making her go wide eyed as his actions answered her question. _He does... My super special somepony... _She pushed a bit harder, moaning lightly in her mouth as they kissed for what seemed like forever. The need for air soon forced her to pull back, both panting lightly and she laid her head on his chest, his heard beat filling her ear as she smiled and nuzzled his chest. "I love you..." She whispered and she soon fell asleep.

"Aww... Don't they look cute, 'Shy must of got scared by the storm." Applejack's voice filled Fluttershy's ears, a light giggling followed in suit. "Aw shucks, I'll let em sleep a little while longer." Fluttershy then heard hoof steps leave the room and go down the stairs. She looked up, Big Mac was starting down at her, blushing a little and they both shared a little nervous chuckle. _How would she react that were dating now? _She just smiled. _Well it's happening whether she likes it or not. _Fluttershy hugged him as best she could, cuddling with him in the morning was an amazing feeling. She sighed, not wanting the moment to end, but her tummy growled in hunger and she looked up at Big Mac. His hoof gently rubbed her back. The sweet smell of french toast soon made both sniff the air. Fluttershy looked at Big Mac.

"Is Applejack making french toast?" She asked and Bic Mac replied with his usual.

"Eeyup." Slightly nodding as he said that. They both smiled, their minds filled with the image of eating some, when a voice snapped them back to reality.

"Oh boy! French toast!" Apple Blooms little hooves clacking out of her room and down the hallway until she got to the stairs and hopped down them. Fluttershy giggled and Big Mac chuckled at the little fillies actions.

"Let's get some before Apple Bloom eats it all." Fluttershy said and Big Mac just nodded as they both got out of bed, stretching a little and they headed down stairs. They both arrived at the kitchen, Apple Bloom had a couple empty plates on her back as Applejack placed a couple pieces of french toast onto each plate and then Apple Bloom brought them over to the table, placing them on it. Fluttershy took a deep inhale, the scent of the delicious food filling her nose and she smiled. "Mmm, breakfast smells good." Applejack turned around, smiling lightly.

"Mornin you two, the storm scare ya last night 'Shy?" Fluttershy glanced up at Big Mac, and nodded while blushing. "Well it was mighty nice of Big Mac to let ya sleep with him." She turned back to the stove, blissfully unaware that they were now dating. Fluttershy leaned against him, making him look down at her.

"Thank you again..." She whispered and leaned up, pecking him on the cheek but he surprised her by kissing her full on the lips for a second before pulling back.

"It was my pleasure Flutter." He said quietly, smiling in his country boy way. Fluttershy smiled, hiding in her mane cutely, looking up at him.

"Uhh, you two done?" They both looked straight ahead, before glancing over at Applejack. She was sitting at the table, her eyebrow raised as she looked at the two ponies in front of her as Apple Bloom started to gobble her food down. They both blushed and Applejack was starting to piece it together. "Now what the hay is goin on here?" She was a little confused. _Does 'Shy like my brother? _Big Mac was the one to say something first.

"I can't lie to you sis, we're starting to date." Applejack was a bit taken back and Fluttershy blushed hard, looking at the ground as Applejack just stared straight at them. "An before ya try and deny us, just hear me out..." He started as Applejack got out of her chair and walked over to the pair.

"Oh I hear ya alright..." She stared at the two, Fluttershy was on the brink of tears. "Congratulations!" This shocked both ponies.

"What!?" They both said at the same time, Applejack just smiled, her eyes were closed and she nodded.

"Yup, bout time ya got a girl Big Mac, and Fluttershy, you two seem perfect for each other!" She then leaned in to the both so Apple Bloom wouldn't hear. "But just don't let her, or me catch ya doin it." She teased and Fluttershy blushed harder, her whole face was red at what Applejack said, even Big Mac was redder in the face and they all heard Apple Bloom say.

"Can I have seconds?" The girls giggled and Big Mac chuckled as they all went to the table.

"Sure sugarcube, here, gimme your plate." Applejack said and Apple Bloom put her plate on her sisters back as she walked past, Fluttershy and Big Mac sitting down to their own plates and they both started eating.

"Mmm, Applejack, this is delicious." Fluttershy said right after she swallowed her first bite. Applejack chuckled as she returned with another plate full for Apple Bloom, putting it down in front of the filly and she quickly dug in again.

"Thanks Fluttershy. Apple Bloom!" Apple Bloom stopped, a fork full right about to go into her mouth. "Slow down, it ain't goin nowhere." Fluttershy stifled a giggle and Big Mac just chuckled as the filly stared at her sister, slowly putting the fork full in her mouth and slowly chewed it. "There ya go, what are ya in such a rush for anyways?" The rest continued eating and Apple Bloom just smiled with a mouth full of food.

"Mph anf thph otfher cursards arf-." She got cut off as Applejack stared at her and she swallowed her mouth full. "Sorry, as I was sayin, me and the other crusaders are meeting at the clubhouse in ten minutes!" Applejack smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Lemmie guess, y'all are ganna try and find you're hidden talents and get your cutie marks?" Apple Bloom shook her head, making Applejack raise her eyebrow.

"First we're ganna make sure nothin happened to the clubhouse first, that was a heck of a storm last night... Maybe our talents are storm cleaners!" She gasped and hopped down from the table and ran for the door. "I gotsta go! See y'all later!" And with that, the filly ran out side and scampered towards the clubhouse. The rest all laughed a little at the filly's spunk.

"Never a dull moment, eh Big Mac?" She looked over at her brother and he smiled while shaking her head.

"Eenope." Fluttershy giggled as he said that, in his usual way. Once they all finished, Fluttershy brought the dirty dishes to the sink and let them soak.

"Well, we had better go clean up outside, I'll head around the fields and see if there is any major damage to the trees, can you two check round here?" Applejack stopped at the door and both stallion and mare nodded, making Applejack smile. "Great, see ya soon!" She opened the door and left, leaving the two new lovers alone. Once Fluttershy noticed that, she blushed hard and Big Mac noticed it.

"What's up?" He asked, making her blush harder, lightly picking at the floor.

"Well, it's just that... Were all alone now." She said, but Big Mac took that the wrong way and he smiled, nodding.

"Yea, we are." He said with a hint of arousal and she eeped and blushed harder.

"I wasn't referring to that! Besides... I've never even... She trialed off and Big Mac blushed himself, putting his hoof on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that... When you're ready 'Shy..." He kissed her on the forehead and he walked to the door. "Let's get to work." Fluttershy's eyes wandered over him when he said that, all the way down to his... _No Fluttershy, keep it together... _She eyed his huge sheath, her body tingling as she kinda wanted to see just what he was packing. Her naughty thought's excited her, and she felt her self get a little wet. She shook it off and followed Big Mac outside, a couple branches were laying around, and they both sighed.

"Should we bring them to the barn?" She lightly asked, looking up and Big Mac nodded.

"Eeyup. I'll bring the cart out." He walked towards the barn as Fluttershy trotted out and nudged some branches into a pile. Being a pegasus didn't give her much physical strength like an earth pony, but she managed to gather quite a few of them on her own. Once Big Mac came with the cart, he started to piled them on back, then helped with gathering the rest of them. After about ten minutes of gathering, they got every single one, Big Mac piled them all onto the cart and Fluttershy carried a few to the barn. She arrived first, lost in thought like she had been for the past ten minutes. _Will he leave me? _She looked over at him and he picked up that stare, one of sadness. He unhooked himself from the cart, walking over to the yellow pegasus. "What's wrong?" He sat down beside her and she looked away.

"I... I was thinking..." She felt a single tear fall, running down her cheek as she looked at him. "Will you ever leave me?" She asked, genuinely concerned that he would one day, leave her forever. He teared up himself, seeing her cry, and ask a heart touching question got to him. He shook his head.

"No, I won't ever leave you Fluttershy." He leaned down, licking the tear from her cheek before he leaned up to her ear. "I love you with all my heart." Fluttershy grabbed him, hugging him tightly after he said that, his chin resting atop her head, his scent filling her lungs as she took a staggered breath.

"I love you too Big Macintosh." She started to lightly nip his neck, her body was on fire, she needed satisfaction. She needed... Him. "Big Mac..." Her voice wavered, making him look down at him. "I need you." He didn't completely understand what she meant and just smiled. She blushed hard, shaking her head. "No, I really need you... Please..." She said, her voice full of lust and he blushed hard, looking down at the mare.

"Ar... Are ya sure?" She nodded and her tail flicked up, lightly tickling under his chin.

"Yes..." She said as seductively as possible, walking a couple steps away from him, her tail covering her sex, and she looked back, moving her tail to the side, her face flustered red in embarrassment as she showed Big Mac her in all her glory. Big Mac was stunned, her glistening sex was a bit pink around the lips. It was tight and cute, her little clit lightly winking as she stared back at him. "Please..." She begged quietly as Big Mac got closer and smirked, pushing her forward onto a bale of hay, making her yelp as he leaned in, pulling her tail up slightly with his right hoof and leaned in further. He breathed on her quivering cunny, making her stifle a gasp that turned into a moan as he used his free hoof to pull her left lip from the other, exposing the fleshy pink insides to his eyes. He released her tail and spread her other lip. "Ahh Big Mac!" She said rather loudly for her, although it sounded like a strong whisper. Big Mac leaned in, placing a luscious lick up her insides and she froze, pleasure tingling up her spine and she smiled in bliss. His tongue was strong, smooth, and it felt, indescribable as she fell limp on the bale of hay she was laying on. She shuddered under his tongue, turning her to a squeaking, shivering mess of a pegasus in heaven. "Ohh... Try licking my clitty too please." She asked and he licked down, before wigging his tongue over her hard clit, wrapping his lips around it and sucked lightly. Ahh~!" She couldn't stop herself from moaning, his tongue felt wonderful and she soon felt her orgasm soon approaching. "I'm... I'm gonna!" Was all she could managed as she convulsed a little, her walls contracting and she squirted into his mouth as he happily drank it down, her whole sex in his mouth as he sucked the whole thing. After a minute or so, she fell limp, finally calming down and he got off her, making her smile at him and pant. "Than... Thank you..." Her gaze fell to his legs, her eyes going wide, making Big Mac suddenly aware he was rock solid. It hurt a little, his member twitching with his heart beat, straining for stimulation. "I guess I should... you know..." She meekly said as she sat down, leaning back against the bale of hay.

"Now y'all don't hafta do that honey." He said, not wanting her to do something because she felt like she owed him. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's only fair, besides, I wanna try..." She motioned for him to come closer and he put his forelegs on the bale of hay, Fluttershy sitting on the floor as his huge cock twitched inches from her muzzle, pre cum leaking down the shaft and he swayed forward accidentally, and hit her lips, leaving his pre on them. She licked her lips, absolutely loving the taste of his seed and she stuck her little tongue out, licking the head shyly making it twitch and Big Mac groan. "Ohh that's nice..." He took a small step forward, letting her lick around his shaft, from half way to the tip on the bottom, licking all his pre up.

"Mmm, you taste good..." She looked at the flared head, before leaning in, licking all around his slit before pushing in it a little, making Big Mac shudder from the stimulation on the inside of his cock. She was rewarded with another small shot of pre and she quickly took the tip just in her mouth, her tongue reflexively brushing against it as Big Mac resisted the urge to thrust. He whimpered when Fluttershy took a couple more inches in her mouth before pulling back and sinking back down, lightly sucking on his member. _Oh my gosh, this is wonderful. _She thought before she tried to go too far, gagging a little and he pulled back reluctantly, the feeling of her throat contracting on the tip felt awesome. She pulled back for a moment, getting her composure. "Sorry..." She whispered and took his member into her mouth once again. After a couple minutes, Big Mac was gently thrusting into her mouth as she laid there, concentrating on bringing him as much pleasure as possible. He went to pull back as he went the usual depth, about three inches when she touched his shaft, pulling him towards her and he went with it, sinking more and more as she suppressed her gag reflex and breathed a little harder, taking the first couple inches down her throat and when she felt it become hard to breath, she took a deep one and pushed forward and took almost half his cock in her throat, only stopping because her mouth couldn't open far enough. She used her throat muscles to massage the massive cock in her mouth, the sounds of Big Mac grunting in pleasure brought joy to her, knowing she could please her new lover. Big Mac felt his balls tighten, his cock getting ready to spurt, but he knew how big his load could be, (after a very embarrassing bed sheet washing, and thank Celestia Applejack wasn't home at the time) so he started to pull back when Fluttershy put her right hoof on his side, gently stroking it to reassure him, while she jerked the lower part off as best she could, his cock head right at the entrance to her throat. _She surely doesn't want me to cum in her mouth... Hngg! I'm gonna blast! _"Fluttershy I'm gonna cum soon, ar- are ya sure bout this?" He asked and Fluttershy responded by moaning in her throat, the vibrations going up his massive cock until the tingly feeling reached his balls and sent him past the point of no return. He grunted, his body clenching a little as his cock tried to jump in her mouth, only managing to throb, growing about an inch more in girth, making Fluttershy close her eyes and prepared to swallow his big load. He was in heaven, the first blast filling her mouth quickly and she swallowed what she could, the taste was amazing for her, a little salty, thick but she loved every drop of it, making her think to herself as she couldn't speak. _Please give me more baby! I love it! _Her eyes rolled back as she second rope shot into her mouth, she barely managed to swallow this one as the next came quicker, about two to three blasts a second. Once Big Mac fired his last rope into her mouth, he sighed, panting heavily as Fluttershy played with the last one, swirling it around his sensitive cock, her tongue feeling the gooey seed that filled her mouth. She pulled back, planting a kiss on the tip as she did so, her mouth full of his cum and she smiled as Big Mac got down, looking her in the eyes. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth, showing him his white cream that he pumped in her, she then closed it and swallowed, then showed him her empty mouth, making him blush. "Wow... Just wow..." Was all he could muster and he fell back into a pile of hay, his cock slowly retreating to his sheath, but Fluttershy was quick, getting between his legs and started lapping at it again. "I..." He shivered. "I don't know if I can go again so soon 'Shy." This made her a little sad, turning around, showing him how aroused she was. She was dripping, literally, thighs right next to her personal bunny, were soaked, her juices dripping down her hindlegs.

"But... I need you... Inside me... Look how wet I am for you... Please?" She begged shyly, her cunny winking at him, making his cock go back to full mast pretty soon. She noticed it and tried to sit back, but she went a little to quickly, his cock slid up her cheeks and pushed her tail hole apart, sinking about an inch. "Ahh!" She yelped in a mix of pain and pleasure as his cock penetrated her in her other hole. "Oww..." She pulled up slowly before he popped out and she rose up a bit, her tail hole was hurting a little.

"Are you ok?" Big Mac rubbed her side a little, trying to make her feel better and she nodded, sniffing a little.

"Yea... Put it in the wrong place... Although... we might try that sometime." She blushed, smiling meekly and she lined up his cock to her entrance, pushing down a little and it slowly sunk in, making her coo and she sunk down, his cock spreading her so amazingly until it hit her hymen. "Oh... I forgot about that..." She whispered, knowing full well she was at the point of no return. Go down, and big Mac would have her virginity. She glanced back, staring right into his eyes and she bit her lip.

"Now are ya sure y- ah!" He was cut off as Fluttershy braced herself and pushed down, his cock ripping her hymen out of the way, plunging a couple more inches inside when she stopped, a pain in her gut as she did that. A little blood, coating his cock as well as her fluids. She lightly sobbed, leaning back on Big Mac and he wrapped his hooves around her, his left going down to circle her clit, trying to bring her a little pleasure from the intrusion. "Easy girl... It's ok now..." He whispered, his voice making Fluttershy shiver a little, her tight tunnel squeezing his member even tighter! He grunted, a little pain from the clamp, but it soon ended as she relaxed, shifting down even more, slowly but surely until she had about half it inside her. She then pulled up, and dropped herself back down, her velvety tunnel hugged Big Mac so wonderfully. "That's amazin..." He put his hooves on her hips, gently pulling her down, making her sink a little further down.

"Ahh Big Mac! I want all of you inside me~." She moaned aloud, going deeper until the tip of his cock hit her cervix. There was still a couple inches of his cock left to go, and she felt a little bad. "But... I want to take all of you..." She then ground down making Big Mac gasp as his cock head was worked in circles on her cervix, the small opening slowly giving way from the weight of her pulling down, and Big Mac pulled her down harder and they both gasped when she suddenly shot down, buried balls deep inside her. His cock twitched, making her moan. "You're all inside me... Mmm." She wiggled her hips, feeling him, all the way in. She had her hindhooves on the ground, allowing her to raise and lower herself, each time his cock head hit her cervix, she pushed harder, letting it inside. After a couple minutes, she went faster, going quickly, his tip hitting her cervix each time but it didn't stay there for long as she pulled up and went back down again, occasionally moaning, or gasping. Big Mac felt his orgasm approach, her walls quivering and she collapsed a little, tired out. "Fuck me... I'm close to cumming..." He smirked and pushed forward, and mounted her properly, allowing his weight to allow him to thrust harder as he stood over her, fucking her with all her might. She collapsed, making Big Mac have to bend down, not stopping as he fucked the living daylights out of her. Her moans soon became little chirps, her eyes rolling back into her heads, her face flustered and her walls clamped down hard, making Big Mac have to struggle to continue as Fluttershy hit her peak. She squirted all over him, his thrusts keeping her pleasure at an all time high, her juices running down his cock and coated his sheath and balls, soon dripping to the floor. He was about to cum, deep inside her when he remembered that he could get her pregnant. So he pulled back, right before he was about to cum and slid up, easing himself into her tail hole again, making her squeal, her body going crazy and he heard a steady streaming, and he looked down, she was wetting herself as he pushed deeper, his balls getting soaked by her urine. She shivered, her face red in embarrassment as she wet herself. "No! I'm sorry!" She cried out at her body acted out of her own will. Someponies would of been disgusted, but Big Mac was turned on even more, pounding her harder and he leaned down to her ear.

"You naughty filly..." He grunted and pushed his cock, all the way inside her tail hole, the fullness made Fluttershy's eye roll back in her head a little as she felt his warm seed fill her hole. "Ohh, Fluttershy..." Big Mac held her hips tightly, lightly pressing his groin to hers. Fluttershy collapsed on the bale of hay, her legs giving out on her as pleasure wracked her body. She let out a moan of sorts, although it sounded more like a groan, her mind was a little cloudy. He pulled back, pulling Fluttershy with him as he laid back onto a pile of hay, both basking in the afterglow of orgasm. Fluttershy leaned up, twisting her neck and she put her lips to his, deeply and passionately kissing him. He brought his left hoof to gently caress her cheek, their tongues touching, moving around and they both moaned into it. Soon she broke the kiss, laying back on him, sighing with content.

"I love you Big Mac..." She said as she felt sleepy, Big Mac laying his chin on her head.

"I love ya too Fluttershy." He wanted to clean off, and clean up any trace of what they did, but she as already started to snore lightly and he closed his eyes, soon falling asleep himself, knowing full well, they were meant to be together forever.


End file.
